1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, more particularly, to a connector that can be quickly installed and removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Many lighting devices use light-emitting diodes. However, a light emitting diode is generally fixed together with a light body of the lighting device, and is thus difficult to be installed or removed.
Therefore, it is desirable for a new connector to be used to address the above-described shortcoming.